


Black and Red

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Tony convinces Steve to let him give him a makeover.





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> for my 3rd happy steve bingo fill: make-up (i realized now that this could meet make-up like cosmetics OR a fight make-up. i'm taking this as being open to interpretation, so...)

Steve knew Tony liked pushing him, testing his comfort levels. He always wanted to see what he could get away with. And Steve knew it wasn’t just him, that Tony did it with everyone, but he knew Tony did it  _ more _ with him. When they first met it had been Tony amusing himself because Steve was a self-righteous asshole. He could admit that now. And maybe sometimes he still is, but less so with Tony. But as they grew to know each other, work together more, Tony had done it more because he  _ liked _ Steve. And Steve, not that he’d ever admit it (even if he suspected Tony knew), actually grew to enjoy Tony’s teasing. 

 

When they got together the teasing became much more intimate. Tony asked for things he knew would make Steve turn an embarrassed, frustrated red and just smiled up at him from their bed. He pushed Steve in new ways that Steve had to splutter through and sometimes he’d do it even when he knew the consequence was Steve sleeping on the couch. Not that that ever lasted a whole night because Tony would come curl around Steve on the couch, and Steve felt guilty about making Tony’s neck or back ache and he’d end up carrying him back to their room and falling asleep wrapped around him.

 

Now, after years together, Steve likes to think he’s more immune to Tony’s pushing. He has to shove a grin down when Tony teases him more often than not. But there are still times, like currently, when he can feel the blush crawling up his neck and over his cheeks before he can even think to stop it. And Tony, of course, is just sitting in front of him in his silk robe, smiling adoringly like Steve isn’t on fire. 

 

“You can’t be serious,” Steve says, a little croakily. His throat feels dry, a perfect match to his burning face. He clenches and unclenches his fists, unsure what to do with his hands.

 

“Come on, doll. You’d look so pretty, so gorgeous,” Tony’s eyes are half-lidded, a slow smile spread across his face, voice practically a purr. Steve feels his face burn harder at Tony’s words. He still isn’t used to the easy way Tony can just call him  _ pretty _ and  _ gorgeous _ , even if he feels the same about Tony.

 

“Tony, it’s- it’s,”  _ for women _ , Steve doesn’t say. He thinks Tony gets it anyway by the quirk of his eyebrow and that fact that he’s standing now, closing the distance between them. His hands feel shockingly cold on Steve’s burning face. He lets Tony pull his face closer until their lips are pressing together. He can’t help but relax into the kiss a little, let some of the tension go. He knows that’s what Tony wants by the way his lips are curling up into a smile against his. 

 

“I’ll do my own first,” Tony says when he pulls back. “I’ll show you how good it can look  _ on a man _ .”

 

Steve lets Tony pull him into their bathroom, leans one hip against the counter as he watches Tony organize all the supplies. There’s only three actually, and Steve doesn’t know if that makes him more or less nervous. Steve recognizes the gold one as lipstick and he thinks the others are eyeliner and mascara, but he’s not certain.

 

“Okay, you just stand there and look all handsome,” Tony winks at him. “I’ll do all the work.”

 

Steve does, he stands there watching as Tony picks up the -- he was right -- eyeliner, and closes his left eye, leaning closer to the mirror so he can rub the makeup gently over his eyelid. He watches as Tony flicks his wrist a little at the end, creating a little black wing so easily that it looks practiced. Tony’s done this before, Steve thinks, and he wonders how he didn’t realize it sooner. He shivers a little, suppressing a tiny smile at the image of Tony standing in here alone, trying to get his eyeliner perfect in the mirror. 

 

Tony does his right eye even quicker, tiny strokes creating a perfectly even line of black along his eyelid. He blinks a few times when he’s done before turning to Steve, a bright smile on his face, “So, what do we think darling?”

 

Steve’s breath hitches as he looks over Tony’s face. His blue eyes look even more stunning rimmed by those little line of black. He swallows, watching as Tony’s eyes flick down to watch the movement, “It looks, uh, it looks good.”

 

“Yeah?” Tony breathes out, eyes flicking over Steve’s face. Steve can only nod, smiling a little. Tony really does look good like this. His eyes are bright and happy, like he was craving Steve’s approval for this the whole time. “If you liked that, I’m sure you’ll love this.”

 

Steve licks at his own lips when Tony rolls the lipstick up out of its tube and starts spreading it over his lips. He tracks the motions carefully, watching the red bleed out over Tony’s usually light pink lips. He watches Tony line his cupid’s bow carefully, always a need for perfection. Steve looks up and meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror. He quirks a small smile at him, watching Tony’s eyes sparkle in the reflection. His eyes trail back down to Tony’s lips, where Tony is putting the finish touches on, rubbing his lips together gently before grabbing a tissue to dab them with. 

 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice sounds breathier than he would like, but he can’t help it. Tony just smirks at him, like he knew Steve would have this reaction. He probably did, the ass. Tony looks, well he looks gorgeous. His eyes are piercing, dancing happily while he watches Steve’s face. His lips, all covered in a bold, bright red, are practically begging for Steve to kiss them. “Tony, you look so-”

 

“Pretty?” Tony teases, like he can’t resist. Steve just rolls his eyes, grinning along. Steve has long forgot his embarrassment about the words because it’s true now, and he can see what Tony meant, about it looking good on a man too. 

 

“Yes, Tony, you do look pretty,” Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s waist, tugging him closer so he can press kisses all over his face, not wanting to mess up his lipstick just yet. “Pretty and damn hot, too.”

 

“Mmm, is that so?” Steve grins when Tony runs his hands through his hair. “Do I get to see it on you then, too?”

 

Steve huffs a little, but there’s no real fight to it now. He’s not nervous now, how can he be, when Tony is in front of him looking so relaxed, so genuinely happy that Steve likes how he looks? Steve can never deny him anything for long anyway, so he just smiles again, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead, “Sure, work your magic.”

 

Tony tells him to sit on the counter and he goes, letting Tony fit himself between his legs. Tony meets his eyes and smiles. Steve smiles back, grinning wider when Tony ducks his head to kiss along his jawline.

 

“Now I can mark you up so nicely,” Tony winks at him as he leans closer, eyeliner in one hand. “Close your eyes, gorgeous.”

 

Steve tries to stay as still as possible so Tony doesn’t yell at him for fucking up the eyeliner, but it’s hard when Tony’s press up against him and his breath is warm on Steve’s cheeks. He wants to tilt his chin up and kiss him, to squeeze his thighs around his hips to keep him pressed against him and just make out for awhile. He resists though, because he does want to see how he looks with makeup, and he really wants to smear lipstick along Tony’s neck. 

 

It feels like hours before Tony is finally done with the eyeliner. Steve is practically trembling with the attempt to stay still when Tony’s hands are a pleasant cool against his face. He has one palm cradling Steve’s cheek, taking the thumb that had been gently holding Steve’s eyelid in place away slowly and rubbing is softly across Steve’s cheekbone. Steve’s shivers a little. He blinks his eyes open slowly, looking up to find Tony already staring at him, mirror inches away. He smiles a shy little smile up at him and Tony beams back, making his stomach warm at how much love is in his gaze. It’s amazing how calm and safe Tony can make him feel, even doing something so far out of his comfort zone like letting himself get a makeover.

 

“You look absolutely stunning, darling,” Tony whispers, breath warm against Steve’s nose. Steve feels his face heat a little, warm pleasure running through his arms and chest. He can’t resist wrapping them around Tony’s waist, tucking his head against his stomach and letting him run his fingers through his hair for a brief moment before Tony pulls back, still smiling. “Lipstick next.”

 

The lipstick is easier because Steve gets to keep his eyes on Tony the whole time, watching his lashes flutter when he blinks, the black eyeliner on his own eyelids bold and beautiful. Tony’s holding his chin up with one hand and applying the lipstick with firm but smooth strokes with the other. It feels odd, stickier and more constraining than when Steve puts on chapstick, but not necessarily bad. And, Steve figures, if he gets to put bright red marks along Tony’s jaw, his Adam's apple, behind his ear-- well, it’s worth a bit of discomfort on his lips. 

 

“Done,” Tony says, smiling. Steve tries to slide forward, but Tony stops him. “Just wait, big boy. I’m not quite done with you yet.”

 

“What-” Steve starts before he looks down at the counter. Oh, the mascara. “Is it necessary?”

 

Tony just smiles at him again, grabbing the mascara and dipping the brush inside the tube a few times, “Okay, now hold still darling, I’d hate to get this in your eye.”

 

By the time Tony’s done, Steve’s lashes feel sticky and heavy and he can’t stop blinking. He flushes and glares when he notices Tony biting his lip to not laugh at him, “It’s not funny.”

 

“Sorry, you just looked so adorably flustered,” Tony grins, petting his hand gently down Steve’s cheek and jaw. “You do look gorgeous like this, though. So pretty, my darling.”

 

Tony moves back so Steve can shuffle off the counter and turn to look at himself in the mirror. His reflection makes his breath hitch a little. He does look gorgeous. His blue eyes are much more pronounced with the liner, a softer blue than Tony’s piercing, icy blues, but no less stunning. His lips look plusher and they’re impossible to miss with bold red coating them. He has to stop himself from touching them, his hand halfway up to his face. He hears Tony laugh softly behind him, but he ignores him for now, transfixed by his own image. His lashes looks longer like this, too. They’re dark now, bolder, and when he flutters his lashes it looks-- well it looks sexy. He never thought he’d describe himself that way, but Tony really did a number on him. He looks  _ good _ . 

 

“Well?” Tony asks, voice almost a purr. “What do you think, dear?”

 

“I look good,” Steve says, clearing his throat. “Not as good as you, but good nonetheless.”

 

He lets Tony turn his around to crash their lips together, hot red lips meeting hot red lips. When they pull apart Steve can’t help but grin at the way red is smeared across Tony’s lip messily, the perfect edges blurred. Tony smiles back at him, running his hands under the front of Steve’s shirt, over his abs. Steve shivers a little, wrapping his own arms around Tony’s hips and letting his fingers dip into the waistband of his pants, just above the curve of his ass.

 

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Tony breathes, leaning forward to duck his head into Steve’s collarbones, mouthy at the skin there, pressing red kisses where his shoulder meets his neck. “I can’t wait to mess you up.”

 

Steve can’t help but agree as he tugs Tony back towards their bed.

 


End file.
